Make Damn Sure
by static-harmony
Summary: Puck's just outta juvie and apologizes to the class, before belting out a song for one 'unknown' person.


_**Puck's a little OOC, for which I'm sorry.  
But I wanted him to sing this song and the fantasy in my head wasn't enough so I had to write it.  
I don't own GLEE or 'Make Damn Sure' by Taking Back Sunday.  
They belong to their respective owners.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mr. Schue," A voice spoke quietly from the back row.

All 12 heads in the room turned towards Noah Puckerman.

"Yes Puck?" Mr. Schuester replied.

"I have something I want to share." Puck said.

"Fantastic, come on down." Mr. Schue said before moving to sit in the front row.

Puck walked down to the middle of the room and shuffled his feet around. Everyone gaped at him, Noah Puckerman, official 'badass' of McKinley High was nervous? Someone call a doctor.

"Well as you know I just got released from juvie." Puck said before coughing lightly to clear his throat, "It made me think a lot about things I've done in my past, so uh- yeah, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for everything- "Puck looked from Finn, to Quinn, to Kurt, "I've done in my past, but I hope someday you'll all forgive me.

"I'm going to sing a song to someone, I'm not going to tell you who it is because they won't accept and I understand why, but I'm going to do it anyway. Though by the end of this song, you'll probably all know who it's for."

Puck nodded his head to the band before glancing at Kurt quick, then staring at the floor as he sucked in a breath.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  
_

Puck looked up from the floor and locked eyes with Kurt as he sang the chorus.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

Puck ripped his eyes from Kurt's wide ones and stared at the floor again, cursing himself for even doing this.

_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
"Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

As the chorus kicked in again his eyes locked with Kurt's.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

Puck didn't realize he was moving closer until he was standing right in front of Kurt. He knelt down and stared the other boy in the eyes as he sang the next part.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
You won't ever get too far..._

Puck stood up and backed away towards the door as the chorus started again, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

_  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

_I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)_

As Puck sang the last note, standing in the doorway of the choir room, he pulled his eyes—where they had been locked to Kurt's—and turned around and left.

Everyone sat in silence, some staring at where Puck had just fled the choir room, some staring at Kurt, who sat shell shocked in his seat.

"Holy shit." Kurt breathed out.

"Anyone wanna explain what the heck just happened?" Finn said from the second row.

"I have no idea." Kurt said, still staring at the door.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Mercedes said, placing a hand on his arm.

Kurt's eyes flew from the door to Mercedes face and cocked his eyebrow in a 'what?' motion.

"Kurt, he basically just explained the whole reason he bullied you and then fled and you're not going to follow him?" Mercedes said.

"Oh." Kurt said, his eyes trailing back to the door.

"OH!" Kurt said again, jumping up and grabbing his bag before running out of the choir room.

"Again, anyone wanna explain what just happened?" Finn said again.

Rachel leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Ohhhhhhh." Finn said, realization dawning on him.

Everyone else fought the urge to face palm.

* * *

Kurt ran out of the choir room and into the parking lot. He scanned the lot of Puck's beat up truck and spotted it, the owner leaning against the side with his eyes closed.

Kurt smiled slightly and walked up quietly to him.

"Hi." Kurt said softly.

Puck's eyes shot open and zoomed in on the boy to his right, "Uh, hi."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and moved a little closer.

"That, uh, was a great song." Kurt said, placing a small hand on his hip.

"Thanks." Puck stuttered out.

"Can't say I've heard it before though." Kurt said, moving even closer to Puck.

"It's-it's Taking Back Sunday. 'Make Damn Sure'." Puck said, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

"It was amazing." Kurt said, moving the hand on his hip and placing it on Puck's arm.

Puck's eyes zeroed in on Kurt's hand and stared at it.

Kurt swallowed and moved his hand off Puck's arm.

Puck reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. His own rough, guitar calloused hand wrapping around Kurt's small soft one.

Kurt looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Puck said softly.

"I know. But you don't have to apologize. I forgave you a while ago." Kurt said, his eyes darting up to Puck's face.

"I'll protect you from now on." Puck said, drawing Kurt closer to him and wrapping free arm around Kurt's waist.

"You don't have to. But thanks." Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt's right hand reached up to Puck's face and his fingers danced across Puck's face.

Puck's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch.

"Can-can I kiss you?" Kurt said in a whisper.

Puck nodded slightly and leaned closer to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes closed as he felt Puck's breath ghost across his face.

Puck leaned in the last few inches and pressed his lips firmly against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped and moved his hand to grip the base of Puck's neck, pulling him harder against him.

Puck snaked his tongue into Kurt's mouth and licked the roof. Kurt's head spun and he clutched to Puck for dear life.

Kurt whimpered when Puck pulled away and gulped in a breath of much needed air.

Puck shook as he reached up to brush hair out of Kurt's face. He placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and kissed the smaller boys forehead.

'_I'm sorry.' _

'_I know.'_


End file.
